The Dragon's Heart, And The Broken Rose RWBY Part Six(Final)
by AlucardJenkins
Summary: This story is my take on how Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long began their relationship. Commissioned By: canonseeker 'Eren N.'* I hope this turns out to be the story you are hoping for.


~The Dragon's Heart, And The Broken Rose~

By: AlucardJenkins ~Devin V.

Part Six (Final): The Dragon's Rose

_I have to move._

_Need to keep moving..._

_Run..._

_Run!_

_**-SUMMER! SUMMER!-**_

_Get away! Stay back!_

_Up the stairs, run Summer, keep running!_

_Locked? Come on, open!_

_**-MUST, KILL, SUMMER!-**_

_It's getting closer, I'm coming, YANG!_

_Please, OPEN! Break the door! BREAK IT!_

_I'm here for you Yang! I will protect you!_

_Please don't cry._

_No… NO!_

_**-KILL, SUMMER! NOWHERE TO RUN!-**_

_Please, don't hurt her! Get away from us!_

_**-YOU MUST DIE SUMMER!-**_

_No! Stop!_

_Why? Why can't I fight back?_

_Let… Go…_

_**-YOUR LIFE ENDS… BY MY HANDS!-**_

_Tai…. TAI PLEASE! LET GO!_

_NO!_

_**-SUMMER!-**_

_**-SUMMER!-**_

"Summer!"

"Summer! Please! WAKE UP!"

"Let me go! Please! Don't hurt me!"

"SUMMER WAKE UP!"

Summer springs awake in bed, the room a bit too dark for her to make out Tai almost on top of her. He was standing slightly on the side of the bed, kneeling on the edge, slightly shaking her from the shoulders.

"GET AWAY!" She yells, using as much strength as she can to throw him off of her. The amount of strength she used caught him off guard enough to throw him to the floor.

"Please, Summer! It's me, Tai! Snap out of it!" He pleaded from the floor, slowly standing up.

Summer jumps up, standing on the bed in a defensive stance. Her eyes started to glow in a blinding light. Tai, now on his feet, slowly tries to walk up to her.

"Summer, it's me, Taiyang… I-I'm not going to hurt you… You are awake now, this isn't a nightmare… Relax... Please." He said softly to her, hoping his lower tone might get through to her.

"STAY AWAY!" She yells, backing up a bit. She continues to back up as Tai approaches her slowly.

"GET BACK!" She yells again, her eyes glowing brighter.

She backed up more, nearing the edge of the bed. She loses her footing, and slips off the edge. She starts to fall toward the floor in an awkward way that could seriously hurt her. Tai dived forward, allowing his body to break her fall. As they land, she flails her arms and legs at him, trying to get away.

"Summer! You need to snap out of it!" He urges.

She sits up quickly onto her rear, trying to slide away from him, while kicking at the same time. She manages to kick him hard in the chest, making him gasp for air for a moment.

"Enough is ENOUGH!" He yells, pouncing at her. He manages to pin her down to the ground, practically sitting on top of her as gently as he could. She flailed her arms at him, but he caught both of them and pins them down over her head by the wrists. She continued to try to kick him, but his position on top of her wouldn't allow a solid hit to faze him.

"LET ME GO! Let me go! Let me… go... please." She urged, struggling to get free. Her glowing eyes started to fade away. Tears started to pour from them as she looked away in fear.

"Don't hurt me... Please don't hurt me.." She said softly.

"Summer…" He said softly, loosening his grip of her right hand. Only to be Immediately met with a swift punch from her, nailing him right in the mouth. He could already feel the blood starting to form at his lips.

She swung at him again, only for him to swipe it away like a fly. She laid her hand back toward her head as if he was still holding it down. She looked away again, as if she was expecting to be hit back. She jolted, her eyes widened from a soft touch on her cheek. She placed her hand quickly to the touch. Tai's hand gently lay on her cheek to her surprise. She looked up slowly.

"T-Tai?" She said softly, gripping his hand. She could barely make out his face, her vision was very blurry and the slightly dark room wasn't helping either.

"Yes, yes it's me Summer." He said, slowly caressing her hair that lay on her neck, trying to comfort her.

"Please... don't hurt me anymore." She said softly.

"Summer, I would never hurt you." He said softly back to her.

"I can't see… my head hurts..." She said, panting a bit.

Tai gets off of her, and slowly walks over to the light on the small table near the bed, turning it on. Summer winces at the sudden light. He turns back to her, still lying on the floor and breathing heavily. She was rubbing her eyes profusely and using her thumbs to rub her temples. Tai couldn't help but get a bit embarrassed by the sight of her, his face turning a bit red. She has yet to notice that the shirt she had on, had risen up her body a bit.

"Summer, uh- let's get you up and back on the bed." He said softly, trying not to look at her too much. She didn't respond, still rubbing her eyes.

He slowly knelt down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She jolted from his sudden touch. She removed her hands from her face to look at him, her vision slightly better now.

"T-Tai? I-I Just had the worst dream of my life... And I..." She stuttered, starting to cry a bit.

"Let me help you up." He said, reaching for her arms. He stood up, pulling at her arms gently to lift her. She was struggling to stand, her legs were a bit shaky. He looked at her, the shirt still rolled up to her chest.

"Summer, you... uh… might want to fix… that." He managed to say, trying his best to look away.

"Fix?" She said in a groggy tone. She looked down, only for her situation to finally hit her.

"OH!" She yelled out, turning away swiftly, pulling the shirt down past her rear.

"Sorry, I-um… didn't want to NOT say anything." He said, still looking away slightly.

Summer scurried over to the bed to sit down in embarrassment, quickly pulling the blanket over her legs. She felt really dizzy from the quick movement though, almost causing her to faint.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on you Summer. I heard you practically screaming in your sleep from my room, I sprung out of bed to make sure you were okay." He started. She looked away in visual embarrassment, her face as red as it could be. He walked over to the edge of the bed.

"May I?" He asked, motioning to take a seat next to her. She looked up and gave him a small nod, scooting down a bit so he had enough room to sit.

He sat down close to her as she looked away, slightly shaking now. He gently places a hand on her leg, causing her to jolt again from his touch, even though it was on top of the blanket. She shifted her gaze to his own, her eyes with a hint of fear.

"Summer, it's me, talk to me... please." He urged, slightly rubbing her leg, trying to get her to stop shaking. She looked away from him again.

"I... can't even look at you Tai…" She managed to say.

"I wasn't trying to look, Summer." He said, blushing a bit himself now.

"No… no, not that. While that was embarrassing… It's what I felt, what I saw. That is what is making me… afraid." she said with hesitation in her voice.

"Afraid? Of what, me?" He asked, slightly confused.

Summer, pulled her legs up onto the edge of the bed, bringing her knees up to her face. Her feet stuck out from under the pushed up blanket now, as Tai also removed his hand from her leg.

"Summer…" Tai said softly. She looked toward him, more tears starting to slightly form again.

"I-I can't even bring myself to want to talk about it." She said resting her face against her knees.

"It was horrible." She added in a muffled tone.

"Well, maybe talking about it will help Summer. I think you owe me at least that after all the commotion." Tai said in a slight joking tone, trying to lighten the mood. She looked up at him slowly.

"I don't find this funny Tai. That was one of the worst experiences of my life, and I-" She pauses, looking at Tai's face.

"Oh, Tai! Are you bleeding?" She asked in a loud and concerned tone, shifting herself toward him. Tai places a finger to his lips to feel the blood.

"Yes, I mean, I was. My aura already healed it." He responded, standing up.

"Let me go wash this off, I'm also going to check on Yang quickly. Try to take a moment to compose a bit, I feel talking about your dream will help when I return." He said giving her a smile. She looked at him, trying to manage a smile back.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked, even though she knew it would be in vain.

"Nope." He responded bluntly, walking out of the room.

Summer watched as he left, only now realizing that he still had no shirt on. She could feel the blush starting to form at her cheeks from the sight of him.

"I can't believe all of this just happened." She said softly to herself. She shifted to lay down on the bed correctly, rubbing her eyes and temples again.

She could feel her head still pounding from the use of her silver eyes. The practical trance she was in seems like a blur. The dream showed in what feels like flash images every time she blinks or closes her eyes. Her head feels heavy, and her thoughts make her feel dizzy. She sits up slowly to look toward the doorway, waiting in vain to see if Tai returned, knowing it's only been a few minutes.

"I feel horrible… I hit him… he was only trying to help me and… OH NO!" She hesitated, a deep red blush forming on her face.

"H-he saw me… practically exposed!" She said, louder than she meant. She placed her hands on her face in a shameful way.

"This really is a nightmare!" She said loudly again.

"Well you are awake now, so if you consider my home to be a nightmare, I apologize." Tai said suddenly from the doorway, holding a large glass of water.

"Oh! Tai, I didn't even hear you come back in, that was faster than I anticipated." She said in a startled tone.

"Well Yang's room is only down the hall, the bathroom is right across, and don't question my methods." He jokes, walking over to her. She laughs a bit from his remark.

"I wasn't questioning anything." She said, still laughing a bit.

"That's what I like to hear from you, your laugh never gets old to me. Here." He said handing her the water. She didn't reach for it right away.

"No offense, but you worked up a bit of a sweat there." He added. She grabbed the water reluctantly, letting out a sigh. She was only now noticing that he was right, she was practically drenched.

"I must look horrible, I'm glad there isn't a mirror in this room." She said, looking at him slightly. His still shirtless body making her blush again. She quickly takes a long sip from the glass, practically drinking the whole thing.

"You can never look horrible Summer, you are beautiful… AND I-uh, I'm not just saying that because I saw you- YOUR-uh… I mean… I'm going to shut up now." He said, slightly laughing nervously while looking away from her. She shifted under the blanket a bit, instinctively trying to cover up after that embarrassing moment earlier. She drank the rest of the water, using the glass to shield the blush forming on her cheeks again.

"D-do you want more water?" He asked nervously. She placed the glass on the table by the bedside.

"No, I'll be alright. Thank you Tai… I needed that." She said, giving him a half smile. She shifted over in the bed a bit, reaching to pat the empty spot.

"Please, take a seat. I promise I won't hit you again." She jokes, trying to lighten up the mood herself. He obliges and sits next to her.

"Glad to see your sense of humor coming back after all of that." He said with a chuckle.

"I'm still really sorry for all of that. I hope I didn't disturb Yang too." She said, disregarding his comment.

"No, she was still curled up in your hood, out like a light." He said, waving a hand in protest.

Summer pulled the blanket off herself a bit, the shirt she had on was sticking to her body like glue from sweating. She noticed Tai looking away slightly when she tugged at the shirt a bit.

"Not to avoid the main subject still, but would you mind if I change out of this shirt quickly?" She asked. Without hesitation, Tai stood up.

"It's not like I can say no, right?" He asked jokingly.

"Want me to leave the room?" He added. She blushed a bit, looking away and twirling her hair with a finger.

"I guess… you can just turn around? No sense in having you leave for literally a few seconds I suppose." She said softly. Tai gives a nod and turns away, facing the doorway.

"Just give me the okay to turn back then." He said bluntly.

Summer pulls the blanket off herself and gets off the bed. She walks over to the pile of clothes Tai brought her earlier, shuffling through them to find another shirt. After finding a suitable one, she hesitates to pull off the shirt she has on. She looked behind her to see Tai still facing the door. He was standing almost perfectly still, lightly tapping at his hips with his hands impatiently. She gazed at him for a few moments, blushing once again at the sight of his shirtless body.

'I'm really about to be topless… exposed in the same room as him.' She says in her mind.

'Yet I can't look away from him even… I feel like a schoolgirl with a crush.' She says, mocking herself in her mind again.

She lets out a soft sigh, forcing herself to turn away from Tai. She pulls off the shirt, placing it on the floor, to not get it mixed up with clean clothes. Before putting on the other shirt, she cant help but look back again. Still, Taiyang was looking straight at the doorway. In some strange way, She felt slightly disappointed he wasn't trying to 'sneak-a-peek'.

'Well, he isn't Qrow…' She thought.

She put the new shirt on, realizing that it is slightly shorter than the previous one, just barely covering her undergarments.

"Everything okay?" Tai asked suddenly, startling her. She turned quickly to see he was still facing the door.

"Oh y-yes, just having a hard time deciding I suppose." She said softly.

"Do you need me to get you more shirts?" He asked.

"N-no, just need a moment." She quickly responded, shuffling through more clothes.

She picked up more shirts, all seeming as if they would be the same length. She held up Raven's old nightgown again, but just shook her head in bitterness looking at it again. She threw everything back in a somewhat neat pile, and hurried back over to the bed to cover herself with the blanket. Before saying anything, she looked at Tai once more while his back was still turned. Feeling that same lingering blush form at her cheeks with every second she stares at him.

"O-okay, I'm all set now." She said, continuing to cover herself with every inch of the blanket as possible.

Tai turns around again, making eye contact with her. He notices the embarrassment in her eyes, yet he still gives her a small smile of reassurance. She looks away, that same noticeable blush not going away from her cheeks. He walks over to the side of the bed again and sits down next to her.

"You… must feel better now, right?" He said, halfheartedly.

"Y-yes, I really worked myself up didn't I?" She said softly, unsure of more words to speak.

She continued to nervously shift her body around under the blanket as if she was being exposed again. Her mind toyed with her. The thoughts of Tai seeing her that way continues to make the embarrassment worse.

"Can we finally talk about what just happened Summer?" He urged, placing a hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her.

"I-um, suppose. You're not giving me a choice anyway." She said reluctantly.

"Well, I'm all ears for you." He said, trying to lighten the mood, though he could tell it didn't amuse her.

"Well… It's honestly hard to describe it. It all felt like flash images playing in my mind. With no rhyme or reason at times, but in continuation to a sequence." She explained, looking him in the eyes now.

"Dreams have a funny way of doing things like that to you sometimes. I can't remember the last time I had a nightmare myself. Or, at least not one that hit me as hard as this one did to you." He said softly to her. She looked away in a defeated manner, almost empty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to downplay how you are feeling." He said quickly, not trying to make her feel worse than she obviously does.

"It's fine, I get what you are trying to say. This just felt… so real." She said, noticeably shivering in nervousness.

"Well… try explaining it in the order you remember it best." He said bluntly. Summer quickly shifts toward him more.

"That's just it! I never want to think about this again! It was the worst feeling I've ever felt in my entire life!" She said loudly, becoming slightly delirious again. Tai instantly placed his other hand on her shoulder, causing her to jolt. She looked him in the eyes deeply.

"Tai I-" She started.

"Listen, I can tell whatever this dream was about, was very… traumatic for you. I just want to assure you, you can trust me." He said softly to her.

"Tai, I'll always trust you." She responded back, with slight hesitation.

"I trust you with my own life Summer." He said, giving her a smile in hopes of it lighting the mood enough. She pulled away from him, hanging her head low. He looked at her in a confused manner.

"You… you can't trust me Tai." She said softly.

"I feel like all I can do is lie to you." She continued, letting out a sigh. She turned away from him.

"Summer, if you are talking about earlier, we are past-"

"No, we are not past that!" She stated loudly, interrupting him. She looked him intently in the eyes.

"I wasn't honest with you earlier. When I told you Qrow said he would tell you what he had to say when he saw you next, He-uh, actually told me." She said, hesitantly, and slightly trying to not meet his gaze now.

"I see, and what did he tell you?" He said, also looking away. Disappointment seems to emit from him.

"That he… knows where Raven is. She... went back to the tribe." She said, managing to swallow her pride with those words.

Tai stood up instantly and slowly began to walk toward the door, without a word. Summer looked on in a heartbroken stare, she could feel as if all the trust he had just preached about leaving him. She wanted to turn away and cry, but continued to only look on as he left the room. Still, without saying a single word.

"I'm… so sorry." She whispered to herself.

She turned away to press her face hard into the pillow, beginning to cry. All of her emotions, and feelings for Tai, starting to overwhelm her greatly. She looked up toward her pile of clothing, wiping away tears as well.

"It's probably best if I leave." She said sitting up, then climbing out of the bed.

She walked over to her clothing, and began to pull off the shirt. She places the shirt to the side and grabs her brassiere. She turned around to instantly see Taiyang walking back into the room. Her eyes get wide as her gaze meets his. Her face, as well as his, become as red as can be.

"T-Tai!?" She yelled out, quickly reaching up to cover her chest, flinging her brassiere behind her inadvertently. She knelt down in an instant as well, trying to cover up more.

"BY THE GODS! I-I'm so sorry S-Summer! I didn't expect to see those- I mean you." He states in a panic, instantly turning away, and covering his eyes.

"Ever heard of knocking?!" She yells back, still covering up and reaching for the shirt again.

"The door was still open! How was I supposed to know I was about to walk in on you practically naked!?" He answered loudly.

"Th-that's not the point! You're not supposed to see me like this!" She manages to say, standing back up with the shirt covering her chest now.

"Again… HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?" He responded bluntly. Summer lets out a long sigh, knowing that he is the one that is right.

"Just... don't turn around please, I'm trying to get dressed." She said sternly.

"If I may ask, why are you trying to change again?" He questioned, slowly shutting the door a little.

"I was… going to leave." She said, trying to find where she flung her brassiere.

Tai turns to look back instinctively to respond, but glimpsed at Summer from behind. She knelt down, picking up her brassiere. Tai quickly turned back to face the other way, realizing his immediate mistake, not wanting to get caught peeking inadvertently. He tried his best to contain an embarrassed blush he had from the sight he had just witnessed.

"W-why are you trying to leave?" He managed to say.

"I just thought, after me lying to you again, you wouldn't want me around anymore." She said softly, her tone of voice sounding defeated and weak.

"Summer, I… listen, just put your shirt back on. Let's talk." He said, looking down slightly.

Summer hesitates at first, holding both her brassiere and Tai's shirt in each hand. She knows she screwed up. A simple truth would not have put her in this predicament, she thought. She wants to leave to wallow in her own grief, but her mind and body keep pulling her back. She places the brassiere back with her pile of clothing and puts the shirt back on, pulling down as much as she can to cover her rear. She walks back over to the bedside, and sits, pulling the blanket over her legs again.

"Okay, you can turn around now." She said bluntly.

Taiyang turns around slowly. He tried not to look directly at Summer. His mind was still seeing her in such an exposed state, that he can't look at her without blushing a bit. He walked over to the bedside to join her nonetheless.

Summer noticed that he was holding something this whole time now. It took her only a moment to know what it was.

"Almost every night, I look at this picture before I go to sleep. It makes me feel many things. Happiness… pain… anger… sadness… heartbroken. I look at Qrow and feel like I have a brother I have never had. He may be distant at times, but he is always there when needed. I look at you and can't help but smile, laugh even. All the antics you got the four of us into at times really made life at Beacon crazy and memorable. Though, I'm sure we helped fuel those antics." Tai started to say, looking directly at the picture. Almost in a trance.

Summer looked on as if in a trance as well. His words were so moving to her, that she wanted to hear him speak more and nothing else.

"Then… I look at Raven. I feel every emotion possible when I look at her. I think about all the great times we had, often ones about us first getting together. I pursued her for awhile, though she seemed to show little interest in me at first. Always only caring about getting stronger, and bettering herself everyday. 'She had no time for a relationship' she kept telling me, but that only made me try harder. Then, my mind comes to the Beacon Ball… The night I finally won her over. I asked her multiple times for a single dance, but not one time did she agree too. When the night was almost over, I went up to one of the outside balconies alone, to admire the night sky. Only for her to appear behind me, tapping me on my shoulder. I turned to her, only to be fully embraced, and then-" He starts.

"She kisses you, I know that part." Summer interrupts, throwing Tai completely off.

"Y-yes, she kissed me. For what felt like ages… How did you know that?" He suddenly questioned, now looking at her. She looked away however.

"I was there, practically. I was on my way up to come talk to you." She said, clenching the blanket tightly. Tai noticed she was becoming angry.

"Why didn't you come to talk to me either way? Was it not important?" He questioned, still looking at her.

"Would you want to be interrupted at such a moment?" She said bluntly, giving him a subtle stare.

"Well, you got me there if we're being honest." He said, laughing slightly.

"Still, why didn't you come up to see me afterwards?" He asked again.

"It… doesn't matter anymore, forget I said anything." She said sternly.

"Forgive me, but I can't just forget that now." He said, making her feel pressured. She turned to him, with a pleading look.

"Please, just drop it." She said harshly.

"Summer just tell me." He continued.

"I… I can't!" She urged, but Tai continued to be persistent.

"Summer, why bring it up then? Just tell me." He urged more, lightly putting a hand on her shoulder. She brushed it off instantly.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Tai! Please…" She begged.

"Summer, just-"

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" She blurted out loudly. Taiyang's facial expression goes from concerned to slightly confused.

"Ex-excuse me? I tried to do what now?" He asked with a puzzled stare.

"M-my dream! I-um, that is what happened in my dream. You were trying to kill me." She said looking away, starting to shake again from uttering those words.

"I see. Forgive my confusion at first, but I must add this. YES, I am happy that you finally told me what happened in your dream, we will get to that. However, I know you just want to change the topic again." He stated.

Summer looked away, slowly pulling the blankets off her to get up. As she slid off the bed, Tai noticed the shirt had risen up a bit on her back, giving him a clear view of her rear. He looked away instinctively out of respect. She fixed her shirt without noticing the issue Taiyang had seen, and walked over to the closet door. She stopped at it, and turned to him.

"When you were looking for clothing for me to wear, I did a bit of… snooping." She said, blushing a bit.

"You, snooping? That doesn't surprise me Summer." He said crossing his arms and giving her a sarcastic look.

"Hey! My curiosity peaks at times okay!" She protested, stomping a foot lightly on the ground. She turns to open the closet and proceeds to shuffle through some of the clothing hanging on the rail, until she finds what she is looking for, and pulls it out.

"I found this in here, Raven's Ball dress. It sparked those same memories to me earlier. To have you bring it up just now, didn't really help me not feel the way I'm feeling again." She said, still holding the dress tightly. Tai stands up slowly, not walking over to her though.

"Which, again, why didn't you just wait to talk to me?" He asked once more. Summer turns to put the dress back on the rail.

"It's more than just that. After seeing Raven turn you down all night, to not even give you the honor of a single dance… I felt angry at her. I saw you go up to the balcony minutes prior, and I thought that I should come to keep you company. To just… talk, I suppose." She started, looking away slightly. Tai placed the picture on the side of the bed. He walked up to her now, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, a blush forming again at her cheeks.

"And?" He said bluntly, knowing there was more to the story. She lets out a subtle sigh.

"And… I wanted to ask you to dance with me." She said, blushing more and giving him a shy, half-smile.

"Summer, I would have danced with you at least once if you asked me. I know that you didn't have a date to the ball, but I didn't take you as one to be into dancing to begin with." He said, trying to make eye contact with her.

"No, you're not wrong. I went for you-the team I mean… I-It wouldn't have felt right for the leader to not show up with the rest of the team, right?" She said, not wanting an answer to her questioning.

"You wouldn't have been the only one Summer. If I recall, you sat there most of the night talking with others." He stated. She rolled her eyes subtly

"If you call sitting on the sideline of chairs all night while looking on as you get rejected constantly 'talking with others'." She muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

Taiyang removes his hand from her shoulder and walked back over to the edge of the bed to sit, with a puzzled look in his eyes. Summer looked on, obvious confliction radiates from her.

"I have to admit Summer, even after all these years, I still can't figure you out entirely. You start to talk about one thing, and throw it away like it never happened. Then you expect me to just move on from it apparently. At least, that is what I get from it all anyway." He said, leaning back a little on the bed, resting his elbows behind him.

"I'm sorry, it's just hard." She said, slowly walking over to the bed to join him.

"Judging from all the topics we need to go over now, I can wait all night for you to tell me." Tai said with an air of sarcasm.

"Some of these 'topics' I can't just willingly go over with you Tai… they are private." She said, finally sitting down next to him and crossing her legs.

"A bad dream that got me punched, a conversation at a Ball that never happened, and not asking for a dance. I have the cliff notes Summer, I just need a conclusion here." He said, giving her a smile of reassurance. She lets out a long sigh, looking away slightly.

'What have I gotten myself into?' She thought in her head.

"How about we go back to that dream? So, I tried to, um… kill you?" He asked hesitantly, but bluntly.

"Y-yes. It was absolutely horrible. It felt as real as you sitting right next to me." She said, shivering at the thoughts again.

Flash images of the dream begin to show in her mind every time she blinks, making her instinctively slide away from him. He places a hand on her leg gently, causing her to jolt. His hand on her bareskin provoked a feeling of comfort, but also embarrassment.

"Talk to me about it, trust me… it will help. I'm sure it's hard, but you need to trust me Summer." He said softly to her.

She looked him in the eyes, a blush forming once again. She wanted to tell him to remove his hand, as it made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Yet, ironically, fully comforted as well.

'He's touching me in a way I thought would never happen. I should ask him to stop… yet… I want this. Don't I?' She thought to herself.

"Okay… It's hard to really explain it in detail. Everything felt… scattered? If that makes any sense." She started.

"Well, not really, if I'm being honest." He replied, subtly rubbing her leg now.

'That's not helping!' She thought again.

"Well, I was here, late at night… I think. I remember running constantly. All of it felt like flash images. As if everytime I blinked, I was somewhere else." She explained, looking conflicted.

"Does that make more sense?" She asked looking up at him for assurance. He gives her a small nod.

"A little bit, but what was the context? The overall depth of the dream that put you in such a state?" He continued to question.

"From what I can remember, I was running away from a dark figure. It seemed to start with me running into the house from the backdoor. I was only concerned with getting to safety for myself, and for Yang. I could hear the figure calling my name, over and over again… and again." She paused, reaching down for his hand on her leg and gripping it tightly. He shifts his grip on her leg and grabs her hand back.

"I ran up to Yang's room, trying to get to her so I could protect her with my life. When I finally did, I turned to leave the room, but the dark figure was right in the doorway… blocking my only way out. When the figure stepped into the room, I finally saw what it was… it was you Tai…" She paused once more, tears started to form again. She managed to look Taiyang in the eyes, he gripped onto her hand a bit harder.

"Summer I-" He started.

"It was you, but it wasn't you! It was as if you had become a creature of Grimm! And you just kept slowly approaching me while I held Yang defensively. My mind was telling me to move away, to run... But I was frozen at the mere sight of you. You just kept repeating 'Kill! Kill! Kill Summer!' Continuously! Until you got right up onto me! I screamed out 'No!'" She explained hysterically, her body starting to shake again. Tai moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her for comfort.

"Then… I woke up. Sort of… you know the rest." She finished, looking at him. Tears continuously poured from her eyes.

"I can now understand why it was hard for you to talk about it Summer." He said softly to her, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"I remember trying to use my eyes, but it wasn't working. I just wanted to protect Yang, but I couldn't. I feel like my mind was holding me back… because it was you." She said, wiping away tears.

"Well if it means anything, if something like that were to ever happen, don't hesitate to take me out, if it means protecting Yang and yourself." He said sternly. She looked at him with a baffled stare.

"T-Tai I know you mean well, with that kind of response I mean. But you telling me to kill you if needed is not something I want to hear right now." She said softly, looking away again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" He started.

"No-no, it's okay. You don't have to be sorry. I get what you are saying… I just don't want to hear it." She interrupted.

They share a silent moment, staring at each other. Taiyang tried to not make awkward eye contact with Summer after that comment he just made. She herself, tried not to blink. Those same flash images begin to engulf his image in her mind, almost warping him to look the way she saw him in her dream as he sat right in front of her.

"They say dreams are a manifestation of one's inner thoughts. For you to have such a nightmare like that, you must have a lot on your mind." Tai said softly, reaching up to lightly touch Summers cheek to wipe a tear. She looked up to him slowly, giving a small smile.

"Another thing Qrow said to me when he came by, was that I need to be increasingly careful about using my eyes. Implying there are those out there who would seek to do harm to me for having them… just like Ozpin once told me." She said, looking down again.

"Your eyes are both a blessing and a great burden on you Summer. I remember all of the countless times you got us out of a tough situation with them." He said, continuing to caress her hand.

Summer rests her head against him, still holding her. She lets out a sigh with disdain in her tone.

"I try my hardest to not use them, but I always have the slightest bit of doubt at times… causing me to resort to them. After the four of us went our separate ways, I feel like my own confidence has gone down. I may have been the leader… but I relied on You, Qrow, and even Raven to guide me. I may have held myself to such a high standard, but deep down I was afraid to fail not just myself, but all of you." She explained.

She could feel the warmth of Tai's body as she rested her head against him. She started to blush again, while looking down slightly. She sat up again, not really wanting to, to look him in the eyes. She began to twirl her hair shyly while looking at him.

"I understand how hard it can be to lead, to carry yourself the way you did." He said, letting go of her hand and bringing it back to his side.

"I felt safe when I was around all of you. Traveling alone frightens me at times." She continued.

"Is that truly why you are always so quick to accept me asking you to watch Yang?" He questioned suddenly. She waved a hand in quick protest.

"Truthfully, no. I just want to help you. Your goals needed to change because Raven left. I wouldn't feel right not helping you get in a better standing, after all we have been through together." She said, managing a smile.

"Still, you shouldn't put your own goals on hold for me." He urged.

"Your original goals were taken away from you. I just want to help you reach your new ones in any way I can." She explained sternly.

Tai reached for the picture he set aside, looking at it with a blank stare. Yet still with a small smile. His thumb, running over Raven slowly. Summer noticed, and looked away in sorrow.

"Summer, can I ask you something?" He suddenly said, still looking at the picture.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered, looking back at him.

"What should I do?" He asked. She looked at him, slightly confused. She expected more than that.

"What do you mean?" She questioned back.

"How can I let go of her Summer? I can never get back all the time I spent with her. Not that I would want to. I hold all those good times close to me after all. I'm just having a hard time… moving forward. My heart is stuck somewhere between my own fears and dreams. Fears of trying again, and having the same result. The dreams of having a happy family life with Raven seemed like my only want in life, now a distant memory… and a hard one to come to terms with." He struggled to say. His eyes began to show hints of tears starting to form.

Summer inched closer to him and reached for the picture. When she got a hold of it, she slowly pulled it out of his grasp to set it aside again. He looked her in the eyes, the sadness in his own looked as if it defeated his very soul. She leaned in to give him a hug, resting her head against his chest. His bare chest for once isn't making her blush, even if her face was right against it. She just wanted to comfort him that much.

"Tai… you are doing everything right." She said softly.

"You and everyone else constantly say things like that… Why is it so hard to not see it that way?" He responded, gripping her tighter.

"Raven broke your heart Tai. After all these years, I had thought she changed for the better. That she truly wanted to be a loving wife to you, and a mother. She and I were never the closest at times, but I helped her get through all her own inner struggles. She always seemed so conflicted, as if other thoughts in her head took over who she was truly trying to be. For better or for worse." She said, running a hand down his back trying to console him.

"Hold on to all of the good she brought into your life, and try to look past all the bad she left you with. If you never move on, the pain she brought you will linger in you forever." She continued, tears forming slightly in her eyes as well.

Tai instantly pulled her up from him, which shocked her a bit from the suddenness. He looked at her intently, causing her to blush deeply.

"Tai, I-" She started.

In an instant, Taiyang leaned in to kiss her on the forehead softly, while brushing some of her black, redish hair aside. She lets out a subtle sighing shriek, not expecting to feel his lips touch her in anyway like that. He pulls his lips away from her.

'No… don't stop... I never want to lose that moment' She thought as she felt his lips leave her skin.

"You always know the right things to say Summer. Yes, it will be hard to truly let go of her. I just can't let that control the rest of my life." He said giving her a small smile, reaching for the photo. He gave it a quick look one more time, and stood up.

"Wha-what are you doing Tai?" She asked, watching him slowly walk over to the closet. Her mind still lingering on that moment.

"Putting this reminder of the past away with the rest of them. I feel as if I won't be able to move on if I keep this near my view any longer." He explained with his back turned to her. He opened the closet door, and placed the photo on top of a box.

"Wait." Summer said abruptly. She got off the bed and hurried over to his side, passing by him. She reached for the photo, and handed it back to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked bluntly. She turned slightly to face him, handing him the photo. Practically placing it in his hand for him.

"This is not the right way. I understand what you are trying to do, truly. It's just… you have more than just memories of Raven attached to this picture. Hiding it away like that isn't fair to those memories. As much as I wouldn't want to look at her for all she did to you, I'd keep it out for Qrow and you… I'd hope you'd do the same for me." She said with a slight smile, and a hinted blush forming again.

Tai looked at her in a stunned manner. Her words hit him strongly, as if the pain in his heart subsided slightly. He looked at the picture slightly, and for the first time… he was able to look past Raven, almost completely. His gaze locked onto Summer's shy smile hiding behind her hood. He lets out a slight sigh of relief.

"You know, you are right about a lot of things Summer. This is no different." He said, reaching past her to close the closet door, but pauses.

"Heh, almost forgot about this." He said, pointing out the Ball dress again. Summer turned slightly to look at it.

"W-What about it?" She stuttered, trying to disregard it.

"You still need to tell me more about that night." He said giving her a teasing look. She crossed her arms and looked away in protest.

"I don't recall ever agreeing to such terms." She said sarcastically.

"Why avoid it though? I know there is more to it than you are letting on." He said, poking her shoulder.

"Wouldn't you rather know more about the dream? O-or maybe try to head back to bed? It's getting late after all." She asked, trying harder to avoid the subject matter. Tai starts to rub his chin in a pondering manner.

"Hm, well I mentioned earlier that dreams are inner thoughts, for better or for worse. I'm curious as to why I was on your mind that much." He said bluntly. Summer jolted in place in an embarrassed manner. She looked at him with a defensive stare.

"Wha-what are you trying to imply?" She asked shyly. She shifted in place a bit, bringing her feet closer together.

"Nothing really, just a thought. I suppose you are just thinking of how much you care for Yang and my own well being that much, that your mind shifted it into a nightmare." He said while giving her a smile.

"Y-yeah, I suppose you are right…" She said softly, looking down.

"But, back on track. If it's a dance you wanted, I'd be happy to oblige sometime." He suddenly said, walking back to the edge of the bed to sit.

"That's not necessary Tai. You had your fun that night, that made me happy... at least." Summer said, still standing in place. She looked toward the closet door, her mind thinking of the image of Raven kissing Taiyang. She begins to cry slightly.

"That could have been me…" She muttered softly.

"Hm? Could what?" Tai suddenly said. Summer jolted in place, almost out of fear. She didn't think he would hear her.

"I-it's... It's nothing, Tai." She said, swiftly wiping her eyes and rushing to the door.

"Summer? Are you okay? Is it something I said?" He asked in a concerned tone. He stood up, about to motion his way toward her, but she waved him away.

"No, I… I just need a minute… to use the bathroom." She managed to say, her tone of voice sounding broken to him.

"Summer wait, I." He started, only for her to rush out of the room. He wasn't sure if she even heard him.

Summer ran down the hall, as fast a tip-toed run could take her. She entered the bathroom, lightly closing the door quickly without bothering to even turn the light on. She turned the sink on full blast, letting the sound of the water hide her now hysterical crying. She made her way to the farthest corner of the bathroom, and pressed her back against the wall. Sliding down the wall slowly, she lands gently on her rear and brings her knees up so she can rest her face against them. She wrapped her arms around her legs, as if to curl up into a ball.

"Why… why can't I stop crying?" She asked herself softly.

"It's as if he is toying with my own emotions… yet caring about them at the same time." She said, wiping more tears away. Only for more to follow.

"Am I a fool… a fool for thinking my love for him could be a reality? He told me he loved me… but... It's not like the love I share for him. Could it be? Is it possible? He kissed me… but it wasn't an act of love… I tell him to let go, to move on… what if I too, need to let go?" She questions herself continuously. She leans back to lightly bang her head repeatedly against the wall behind her out of frustration with her own inner thoughts.

"This feeling is like a burning sensation in my heart... soul… and body. Every time I look at him, I can't help but feel this. His touch drives me to the point of losing it... to blurting out all of the pent up emotions I have had for him since the beginning. I just want to hold him, and be held… never letting go." She continued to vent to herself.

She stood back up slowly, walking over to the mirror. Only the light of the moon, illuminated the bathroom from the narrow window above the toilet. She looked herself in the eyes.

"Am I even good enough for him? I could never be Raven even if I tried… The gods know I tried to emulate her… hoping Tai would notice me more." She said, looking at herself more.

"I'm just inferior to her in every possible way… he will never see me, look at me, the same way he looked at her." She said, slamming her fist lightly against the sink as the water flowed heavily. She turned the water off, and wiped her face with the sleeve of the shirt.

Summer slowly opened the door, peeking around the corner to look down the hallway. She noticed the door to the spare room was still open with the light still on. She slowly walked out of the bathroom, letting out a sigh of relief that she finally got her crying fit under control.

"How am I going to avoid this conversation with him… I can't just tell him the truth, no matter how much I really want to." She whispered to herself.

She turned to gaze towards Yang's room. She decided to tip-toe over to the door to her room, still slightly open as usual. She pushed it open slowly, peeking around the edge of it as it opened. Yang was still soundly asleep. Clearly she had shifted a bit, as Summers hood was jumbled up at Yangs feet. Summer slowly entered the bedroom, inching closer to Yang's crib. When she neared, she leaned in by the tip of her toes to fix the hood to blanket Yang once more. She lets out a small cooing sound and motions herself in a more comfortable position as if she instinctively knew the hood was back on top of her. Summer smiles at the little gesture she just made, placing her hand gently on an open palm of Yang's. Yang instinctively gripped Summer's hand to hold it.

"You are just a precious little angel. I could never get enough of your cuteness." She said softly to her, rubbing her thumb against Yang's little hand. Yang gripped her hand tighter, as if to show she was enjoying what Summer was doing.

"I wish you could tell me what to do little one. You seem to have your father wrapped around your little finger so much… that I even think you could convince him to not question me anymore." Summer spoke softly.

"Then again, you might take his side. You are his little dragon after all." She said with a small laugh, still rubbing Yang's hand with her thumb.

"If only things could be different, if only I wasn't so afraid to tell your father from the very beginning… Though, fate works in mysterious ways I suppose." She pauses, letting go of Yang's hand slowly to reach up slightly, now running her hand slowly through Yang's long blonde hair.

"Hm, such long pretty hair for a one year old… you put me to shame. Your father is going to have his hands full with you when you are older." She said with a slight laugh.

"Looking at you makes me think about what could have been, but deep down… I know if things didn't happen the way they did, You wouldn't be here… In my heart, I now can not think about you not being a part of this world, and a part of your father's life. Regardless of how things happened." She said, tears starting to form at her eyes.

"You came to be a reality for all the right reasons. Even while I had to bite my tongue and hold my true feelings back, I was so happy for your father and… even your mother. Two people I cared about sharing a bond close enough to create a life… how can that not be a great thing?" She questions herself softly. Her gentle caressing of Yang's hair seems to be relaxing her.

"In the back of my mind though… it wasn't a great thing for me. I can't help but feel like it could have been me." She said, more tears forming, one droplet falls onto Yang's cheek. Summer reaches down slowly and wipes it away. It didn't seem to startle her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't say or think those kind of things… Like I said, fate works in mysterious ways. You are here for a reason, and I wouldn't change a thing... I'm so happy, no, privileged to be part of your life." She said, leaning in to give Yang a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you like you are my own Yang, I could never stress that enough." Summer whispered to her, then gave her another small kiss on the cheek. She stands straight up again, regaining her balance from leaning in. She looked at Yang one last time, with a slight smile and more tears forming.

"If only saying 'I love you' to you, was that easy with your father." She said turning away, only to jump in a startled manner. Making direct eye contact with Taiyang, standing in the doorway.

"Tai-I… I'm sorry I-" She said in a loud whisper.

"Summer… you…" He stutters, clearing his throat.

"I-uh… you know, the bathroom is across the hall, right?" He managed to say, jokingly.

"Um, right… so it is. I was just checking on Yang." Summer said nervously, quickly wiping tears.

"Do you want to… go back to the room? So we dont wake Yang, I mean." He said with slight hesitation.

"I-I'm not sure what to even say to you right now?" She said looking away.

Taiyang slowly walks into the room, and gently grabs Summer's hand. Giving it a slight tug to coax her to follow him, but she doesn't budge.

"Tai, I'm sorry. I… I just can't." She said softly.

"Please… for me?" Tai said softly back, raising his free hand up to her chin to make her look at him.

"If it makes you feel better, I have something I need to tell you too. Just, not in here." He whispered. She looked deeply into his eyes, and gave a small nod. Allowing him to pull her along his side.

'What am I going to do now? What is he going to say?' Summer thought to herself as she followed closely behind him.

The small walk down the hall to the spare room felt like an eternity. Summer's heart was racing, and her mind was swirling with multiple thoughts. She felt as if her world was about to crumble underneath her.

'Now that he knows the truth, how could things ever be what they were before?' She thought, before walking into the room.

Tai lets go of Summer's hand, and walks over to the side of the bed to sit. He pats a hand on the empty spot next to him for Summer to take a seat. She reluctantly walks over and sits, but as far away from him as she can. She looked away, staring at the wall. Tai lets out a small sigh, nodding his head to himself in reassurance.

"I understand how you are feeling, Summer." He said softly.

"No, no you don't." She said, looking at him now.

"But I do, in a way I think I knew all along. I look back at all the subtleties I've noticed from you over the years, and now it all makes sense." He said to her, moving closer.

"If that is your way of making me feel better, it's only making me feel more embarrassed." She said, moving farther, practically falling off the bed.

"It's not my intention to embarrass you, but I think I now know why you don't want to talk about the Ball. You wanted to tell me… didn't you?" He asked. She looked at him slowly, a blush forming.

"I'm not sure what feels worse. The fact that you are right, or the fact that you found out the way you did." She said, her blush becoming deeper.

"Summer, why didn't you just tell me from the very beginning?" He continued to question.

"Isn't it obvious Tai? I felt as if I was out of your league SINCE the very beginning. You had your mind set on Raven, even before we formed a team. After all the times I saw Raven reject you, I thought that maybe… just maybe… I could try." She started, shifting closer to him.

"I mean, what did I have to lose besides possible awkward school life with you if you rejected me? In the end… it didn't matter. When I finally built up the courage to go ask you for a dance… and tell you… My eyes were met with the sight of her kissing you… causing my heart to crumble inside of me. I wanted to walk away from it, but i couldnt… I was in complete disbelief." She said, rambling a bit. She neared closer to him again, starting to become a bit hysterical. Tai just looked on in a stunned glare.

"Summer I-"

"I wanted it to be me! All along Tai! I was too much of a coward to tell you how I felt about you! I had to bite my tongue constantly. From all the snide remarks Raven would make, and all the ways she became closer to you… it hurt me so much. It was as if I let it happen, when I could have possibly prevented it if I tried. I just had to put on the facade of being the 'quirky and fun loving' Summer you all knew... even if i had to fake it." She spoke quickly.

"Summer listen-"

"I had to become complacent, and put up with the sight of you two together. The only one that kept me sane, was Qrow, of all people… he knew what was wrong. Even after we graduated, I tried to move on, but I couldn't stand not being part of your life… I cared too much, whether I was with you personally or not. Then the day came… when you told me you were both expecting. I may have cried, and gave you both a hug. Yes, they were tears of joy… as I was very happy for you and even her… but they were also tears of pure sadness. At the time, it felt as if even the slightest possibility of us becoming what I truly wanted, had vanished in an instant." She continued to ramble. Tai moved closer to her.

"Summer please-"

"I made myself available to be there for both of you. Raven struggled throughout her pregnancy, while you were a stressed wreck. I did whatever I could to make it easy for both of you. Then when the day came, the day I helped deliver that beautiful little angel. I could tell you were instantly in love with her, you were the first to hold her after all. I thought you would never let someone else hold her, even Raven. Then when Raven was ready to hold her after being physically exhausted, I asked her something like 'She's perfect isn't she?'... she hesitated greatly… and just responded with a subtle 'Yeah, perfect.'... At the time I just thought it was from being so tired from the long birth… then I got that call from you, late at night… 'Summer, I need you to come over, quickly! Raven is missing!'... I don't think I ever ran that fast in my life. I will never forgive Raven for leaving you the way she did… and to leave her only child too?!" She continued, tears starting to form.

"Summer, you need to listen to me." Tai said, finally able to finish a sentence.

"I may have wanted her to leave you Tai, just not like this! Not if it means leaving you with a struggling lifestyle, stress, and a child! I was genuinely happy that YOU were happy. Only for her to ruin it, and crush your heart and soul. If I ever see her again... I swear I'll-" She started, only to be interrupted by Taiyang.

Her eyes widened in shock, in complete disbelief even. Taiyang was instantaneously hugging her. She practically didn't even notice him getting close enough to her to do so, but what is shocking her most… was the subtle touch of his lips against her own. She closed her eyes slowly, as did he, getting lost in the moment. A moment she had only dreamed about. The tenseness of her body that was just filled with anger, eased up, as she reached up to wrap her arms around him to hold him as well. She fully embraced the kiss, continuing to get lost in the moment more, as he was slowly caressing the back of her head, letting her hair lightly run through his fingers.

Taiyang slowly pulls his lips away from hers, they both open their eyes slowly to look at eachother. They stared in complete silence, mere inches away, for only a few moments. Summer had a blush to her cheeks so red, that it felt as if they were burning.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't sure how to get you to stop rambling. It… seemed like a good idea." Tai said softly to her.

"I'm… sorry too. I just had so much bottled up inside… I couldn't stop." Summer responded, looking away slightly.

"You must think I'm some kind of a jealous mess." She stated, slightly pulling away from him.

"Not at all! You spoke from your heart. All of your pent up feelings needed to come out, whether you wanted them too or not." He said, giving her a smile. She looked away, letting out a small sigh before looking back.

"Why, did you do that?" She asked bluntly with a shy tone of voice. She pulled away from his grasp completely to sit up.

"Well, you were rambling and wouldn't let me get a word in so-"

"So you decided to kiss me?!" She interrupts, her blush becoming deeper.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. You just… really caught me off guard Tai. I never thought I would experience such a… sensation." She said, looking away shyly.

"Sensation? You make it seem like you've never been kissed before." He said bluntly. She looked back toward him, a look of slight disdain.

"Well… I haven't." She stated. Tai motions as if he is about to respond, but Summer quickly silences him with an index finger to his lips.

"No! The time I fell onto Qrow while he was sleeping on the ground all those years ago doesn't count!" She said loudly. Tai slowly pushes her finger away, trying to contain some laughter.

"Hey still to this day he says it's the strangest wake up call he has ever gotten!" He said, chuckling a bit more. She punches him lightly in the shoulder.

"That's not funny! It was dark outside, okay!? I couldn't see! I tripped on YOUR bag and fell on him! Still to this day he mocks me by saying HE was my first kiss!" She said, crossing her arms and giving a pouting face to him.

"At least he broke your fall, his lips must be soft enough to cushion a falling boulder!" He said laughing some more.

"Glad you find it funny at my expense, I suppose." She said with an angry stare.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood. Some laughter can do anyone some good." He started, moving close to her to place a hand on her shoulder. She still had a bit of anger in her eyes. She lets out a sigh and looks away from his gaze.

"Did you… even want that?" She asked.

"To kiss me, I mean." She added before he could respond. He removed his hand from her, still looking at her.

"Honestly, besides trying to get you to stop rambling, I'm not really too sure what drove me to even do that... It felt almost instinctive." He said, slightly scooting away from her. She looked back up towards him with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Then should we just forget that even happened? Should I just hang on to that feeling and act like it was only a dream? Should I just live with the fact that I'll never be able to be Raven?" She asked, tears starting to form.

She motioned her hands up to her face to cover her eyes. Tears are starting to flow like a river, causing her to become a bit hysterical. Tai slowly moved closer to her, until his leg met hers. He slowly and gently grabbed her hands and pulled them away, to look her in to her teary eyes. She tried to look away, but he reached up and turned her head back gently by her chin. She looked at him with wide eyes, as if they were speaking to him, asking why.

"Summer, I cannot take back all the time I spent with Raven, nor would I want to... but that is all in the past now. Many things have happened that put us where we are right now, at this exact moment. I can tell you from the bottom of my heart this is what feels right." He said softly to her, never breaking eye contact.

"Tai I… I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything, just because you know the truth. Finally being able to kiss you after all this time... All this time I spent holding back my feelings...I will never forget this moment even if I never have it again." She started, her words seemingly hard to speak as she became more hysterical.

"Tai… I've only ever wanted you to love me the way that I love you... The way I always have. If you truly cannot, I only wish you now knowing the truth doesn't change anything. I still want to be part of your life, I still want to be part of Yang's life too. As if nothing ever happened." She said, trying to look away again. Only for Tai to shift her gaze once more.

"There are many things that I've done in my life. Many things that I was sure of. A lot of those things didn't go as planned or turn out the way that I wanted." Tai started, pausing to look away as if to look for the words. After a brief moment, he looks back at her.

"Right now, I've never been more sure. And if we're both being completely honest… I'm really sure that I want to kiss you again and not stop. In some way, almost as if it's a twisted fate in our favor, I think my heart has always loved you too." He said to her in the most genuine tone possible. Her eyes widened in shock. She thought she would never hear such words come from him.

"Tai…I… I'm not sure what I can say back to you. This doesn't feel real right now. It's as if I'm dreaming again." She said moving closer to him. He too, moved closer to her, his lips aligned with hers.

"Summer, with that single kiss... I could feel all the love and passion that you have. It's a feeling that I thought I would never feel again. So... I just have a single question for you." He said softly, mere inches away from her lips now.

"Y-yes?" She managed to whisper, while closing her eyes and instinctively moving closer to him.

"Can I experience it one more time?" He asked in a whisper, also moving closer and closing his eyes.

"Tai… you can experience it as much as you want." She said in a loud whisper and slowly pressing her lips against his.

Tai gently wraps his arms around her waist to hold on to her. Summer shifted her body toward him more and wrapped her arms over his shoulders to gently hold the back of his head. They both kiss passionately for what felt like an eternity, causing them to get completely lost in the moment. Tai shifted himself back a bit causing Summer to lean on top of him and lay back on the bed. He instinctively reached back to turn off the light on the small table, letting only a bit of moonlight through into the room now. It was now very dark and hard to see, but they did not care as they continued to kiss passionately.

Summer pulled away from his lips softly. Even though it was hard to see, she knew she was making eye contact with him. In her mind she couldn't believe what was happening. She was literally on top of him, the warmth of his body warming her own. She began to blush, but not from embarrassment.

"Summer, are you sure you want this? I just don't want this to feel so sudden on you." Tai whispers to her.

"Tai, I never want to lose this." She whispered back, sitting up slightly. She slowly pulls her shirt off and places it on the floor.

Tai looked at her in almost a shocked state. The room was dark enough that he could only make out a silhouette of her figure. He could tell she was slightly covering herself in embarrassment.

"Summer, you don't have too-"

"I want to, Tai. I want to feel myself against you with no boundaries." She interrupted him in a whisper.

She slowly motioned herself down to lay on top of him again. She can now feel the warmth of his body against her own... Her skin against his. She aligned her face with his, her lips mere inches away from his own once again. Without hesitation, she kissed him once again, with deep passion behind it. Tai reached down to pull the blankets over them, allowing himself to get lost in the passionate kiss from Summer. Tai gently pulled away from the kiss for a brief moment, and slowly pulled her down so he could whisper into her ear.

"You know, I don't think we're falling asleep anytime soon." He jokingly whispered to her. Even though he can't see her gaze completely, he knew she was rolling her eyes.

"Always one to joke at any given moment, one of the many things I love about you Tai." She whispered back, before kissing him again.

The two continue to kiss passionately. The dim light of the moon peeking into the room barely gives them a visible view of the other. Tai motions himself to gently lie Summer on her side, as they intertwine their bodies. They get lost in the passion intensely, continuing to kiss till their heart's content… Not knowing when they will truly be content.

The morning sunlight gleamed into the small bedroom. Faint little whines for attention can be heard coming from down the hallway. Summer springs up from a deep sleep, almost unsure of where she is, or what had happened.

She looked around the room in a groggy haze, shifting her gaze to see Taiyang not by her side

"Did I really dream all of that?" She said in a pondering tone to herself.

She looked down, only now realizing that her breasts were completely exposed. She instantly reached up to cover them, looking around frantically for the shirt. Looking toward the floor, she sees it next to the bedside. After reaching down to grab it, she slips it on quickly.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't a dream then." She said softly to herself, a blush starting to form at her cheeks, and her eyes becoming wide.

"By the gods, I hope we didn't…" She started, only to be startled by a knock at the door. It slowly opened with Tai slightly peeking his head in, but not looking in her direction.

"Summer? Are you awake?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I am." She said with slight hesitation.

"Are you… decent?" He asked with hesitation as well.

"Oh! Y-yes, I am." She said, pulling the covers up to her waist more to cover up her legs.

"Oh, good. Because I have someone who wants to see you." He said slowly pushing the door, followed by Yang slowly walking into the room. A big smile was on her face when she made eye contact with Summer.

"Aw, come here my little love bug! Come give me a hug!" Summer exclaims loudly. She shifted her body to be able to sit on the side of bed and place her feet on the ground. Still covering her waist with the blankets.

Yang rushes over as fast as her little legs will take her, laughing to herself as she walks up to Summer. Summer reached out her arms to pick up Yang when she finally approached her. Giving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Taiyang was laughing in the doorway, holding two small mugs. Noticeable steam coming out from them. He walked towards the small table next to the bed and placed down a mug. Summer noticed he had a shirt on now, which slightly disappointed her.

"There, some nice fresh coffee when you're ready." He said, looking at Summer and giving her a smile.

"Thank you, I definitely need a bit of a wake-up call." She said with a laugh. She placed Yang back onto the ground so that she could walk around. Tai walked up to the edge of the bed to sit next to Summer.

"How are you feeling? He asked her, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Honestly, I feel so many things right now I don't know what to feel truly." She said, looking away.

"Are they at least good feelings?" He asked genuinely, a slight look of concern in his eyes. She looked back up towards, him giving him a smile.

"Without a doubt." She said softly, but looked away again. A blush starting to form at her cheeks.

"Tai… we didn't do... anything... did we? She asked softly, the embarrassment clear in her tone of voice. Taiyang slightly choked on his coffee that he was sipping, not expecting to hear a question like that.

"Oh no! No no, we didn't do anything! I swear we didn't do anything, I didn't try anything… not that I wouldn't but I didn't… I mean...I-uh.. " He said in a panicking tone.

"Tai, it's okay. I was just curious I suppose. To be honest, I was so lost in everything last night, That I barely even remember it... Yet I do, in some strange way." She said giving him a smile, which slightly baffled him.

"I know what you mean. I felt so connected to you, that I didn't want it to stop. I don't even remember falling asleep." He started to explain.

Summer reached over to grab the coffee he made her, shifting her gaze quickly to Yang. She chuckled a bit to herself as Yang tried to carry both of her boots away with her, but failed to do so as they were too heavy for her.

"I woke up probably about an hour ago to Yang whining from her room. I have to admit, you were so snuggled up against me, it was hard to break free from you without waking you." He said with a laugh. Summer laughed a bit as well.

"I guess you make a good pillow." She said with a smile, then sipping her coffee.

The two watch Yang play with Summer's boots. They laughed together as Yang tried to put her head in one of them.

"Hey now! Don't get your head stuck in there little one." Summer said jokingly, then it hit her.

"Wait, my boots were outside. You brought them back up here? She asked.

"Yeah, after I calmed down Yang, I went downstairs to dry them off for you. They might still be a little damp, but they are ten times better than what they were." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, you really didn't have to do that." She said, giving a smile back as well.

"How else are you supposed to go do your missions today? I wouldn't want to walk around in soaked boots if I were you." He said, sipping his coffee again. She looked at him in a puzzled way.

"My missions? I was supposed to watch Yang for you later today." She stated. Taiyang gave her a nod of slight disapproval.

"Taken care of. Port told me he wanted to do one last class at Signal today. Kind of a 'goodbye' to his students before I take over. It also gives me a much needed mental health day. Even better, a day with Yang." He said, looking at her with a smile. She was now sitting on the floor trying to stand Summer's boots on top of one another. Both Summer and himself share a laugh.

"My missions can wait, we have a lot to talk about after last night." Summer said, giving him a comforting look and scooting closer to him.

"We do, but that can wait too. You have a commitment to these missions Summer. You can't put them off forever." He said sternly. She lets out a sigh while tapping on the mug with her fingers impatiently.

"I know… it's just, I don't want to leave your side. Not after last night." She said pleadingly.

Tai reached over to place his mug on the small table. He then leaned in to give summer a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush from the suddenness.

"I'll be right here waiting for you." He said to her softly. She lets out a sigh once again, also placing her mug down on the small table as well.

"Alright… I'll do what I have to do. I know what I signed up for afterall." She said, pushing the blankets off to stand up now. She pulled the shirt down a bit as she stood up to cover her rear. She shifted her gaze to see Tai looking, then quickly turning to him with crossed arms.

"You think it's ok to be a perv now or something?" She teased. He stood up as well, and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm not the one who got half naked last night." He teased back. She gave him a playful shove.

"I wanted to ask you something Summer, it's going to come off as extremely sudden." Taiyang starts to say. She looked at him in a puzzled manner.

"You have my attention." She said bluntly.

"With how much you travel back and forth constantly. I thought that maybe… having you move in would be helpful. For you, and well… for me as well. Would that be something you'd want to do?" He asked genuinely.

Summer gives him a look of almost shock. She shifted her gaze away for a brief moment, only to look him back in the eyes but with a slight smile.

"I'm… not sure. I wouldn't want to be a burden." She said softly, looking at Yang quickly. She was now throwing around shirts from the pile Tai had brought her last night.

"Nonsense, I insist. You can make this room your own. Do what you want with it." He stated loudly.

"Oh, you'd want me to have this room? All for me?" She asked in a slightly teasing way.

"Well, I mean, you can always VISIT my room. It's only right down the hall. You know, to chat and… stuff." He said in a stuttering manner. Summer gives him a blank stare of pure sarcasm.

"You know… your flirting skills haven't changed a bit Tai." She said bluntly.

"Well, do they work at least?" He asked, giving a teasing grin. Summer laughs subtly to herself before leaning in to give him a brief kiss on the lips, pulling away slowly.

"You don't need them too. I love you for you Tai." She said softly, giving him a hug and resting her head against his chest. He wraps his arms around her softly, resting his head against hers.

"I would love to move in with you Tai, but what does all of this mean for us?" She asked, looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" He questioned back.

"I mean, what are we to each other now? After last night, it feels like I've been with you intimately forever… yet it all seems so confusing at the same time." She explained. Tai gives her a small nod of reassurance.

"It all seems sudden on both of us. In a way it is, I suppose… but I've said to myself countless times after Raven left, that I would never find love again. That my heart would never be unbroken. Sure, Raven may carry a piece or two that I can never get back… but you Summer, hold the rest." He started, looking passionately into her eyes. She herself, was completely speechless.

"I woke up randomly this morning, not even sure when I had fallen asleep. It was still dark in the room, but the sun was starting to rise. The light was gleaming in just enough that I could see you, lying close to me. Your head resting against my chest. All I could do was smile at the sight of your beauty, Summer. I gently caressed your hair, causing you to snuggle against me more. I kissed your forehead and fell right back to sleep. If I could repeat every second of last night with you, I would." He said to her softly. Her eyes began to tear up.

"Oh Tai, do you really mean all of that?" She asked holding him tighter. He kissed her forehead.

"Well I COULD do without getting punched in the face though." He said in a teasing whisper. She jolted back away from him, punching him playfully in the shoulder, hard. Yet still producing some tears of joy.

"You jerk! I said I was sorry!" She said, giving him another playful punch.

"I know, I know. I just couldn't resist messing with you." He said jokingly.

"Only you…" She said, rolling her eyes.

They both share a laugh as they watch Yang slowly walk over to them. She walks up to Summer, and hangs onto her leg, causing her to jolt a little bit. Yang's little hands on her bare leg were a bit too cold. Tai reached down to pick her up, causing her to laugh a bit.

"I think Yang is happy you will be staying with us." Taiyang says, nuzzling his nose against Yang's. She laughs adorably, while Summer can't help but laugh as well.

"Is that so, little one? I think your father is just as happy." She says giving Yang a little tickle on the neck. Tai lets out a subtle sigh, and looks Summer in the eyes genuinely.

"I hope this doesn't come as... off-putting, but I'm eager to see where all this goes. And I would assume you're on the same page as me with wanting to take things a little slow." He said to her, slightly bouncing around Yang on his lap to keep her content.

"No it's not off-putting, I get it. There's no need for us to rush into anything." She starts, giving a little laugh.

"Though even I must admit, many wouldn't consider last night 'taking it slow'." She said sarcastically. Taiyang begins to laugh in a slight uncontrollable manner. Yang found it funny and started to laugh as well.

"Now you're starting to sound like me! Let's just say, for our sake, we took one big stride before we decided to take steps." He said giving her a wink. She blushed a bit, but gave him back a smile.

"That's definitely a nice way of putting it." She said, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. She leaned down a bit more to also kiss Yang on the cheek as well.

"I really look forward to taking more steps with you then." She said giving him a smile.

Taiyang looked deeply into Summers eyes, but quickly shifted his gaze to Yang. Many thoughts began to swirl in his head.

"Summer, at the very beginning, I thought Yang would never have a mother figure. That changed almost instantly when you stepped in to help me out as much as you could… you may refer to yourself as 'Auntie Summer', but in reality, you are more of a mother to Yang than Raven ever was." He said, gently putting Yang down. she quickly zipped off in a different direction, heading towards Summer's boots again. His eyes became slightly teary, and he was clearly trying to hide that. Summer noticed though.

"I just want you to know that, if one day, Yang refers to you as 'mother'... I would not be ashamed." He said wholeheartedly. Summer slowly moved close to him, and gave him a soft hug. Taiyang began to cry a little bit more, all of his bottled up emotions we're getting the better of him. Summer looked up at him and wiped away his tears for once.

"For us to get to that point, we must continue to take the steps that we both want." She said, now producing tears of her own.

"I love Yang like she is my own daughter, and I treat her as such too. If she does one day call me mother, it just means you and I were doing everything right." She leans in to give him a quick passionate kiss. She gently pulls away from his lips and looks him in the eyes once more.

"I love you Tai… and thank you for allowing me to." She said with a smile.

"Summer, I'm the one that should be thanking you. In a single night, you helped me realize that it's possible to find love again. The only thing I regret is not realizing it was in front of me this whole time." He started, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Those same regrets, are the reasons why I have a beautiful daughter… so can I truly call them regrets?" He asked suddenly.

"You already know the answer to that." She responded with a smile. Tai gives her a nod.

"Indeed I do." He responded back with a smile of his own.

Summer gave him a quick little kiss on his cheek, then got up to walk over to her belongings and gathered them up. She walked over to Yang who was still playing with her boots and had to reluctantly take them. Much to the displeasure of the little toddler.

"Sorry sweetie, I can't let you play with these all day." She said with a sad tone, knowing that she has slightly upset Yang. She looked towards Tai, who had grabbed his coffee and was sipping it again.

"You wouldn't mind if I use your shower, would you? She asked.

"I'm dreading to see what my hair looks like in the mirror." She added in a joking tone while walking towards the doorway. Taiyang clears his throat after gulping down the rest of his coffee.

"You don't have to ask, it's just as much yours as it is mine now." He said with a smile, putting his mug down on the table. He turns around to start making the bed.

"Oh Tai, you don't have to do that." Summer said from the doorway.

"Well if you get back late tonight, I wanted to have the bed ready for you." He said, continuing to fix it.

Summer walked over to him, gently placing her belongings on the side of the bed. He turned to look at her in a scolding, but joking manner.

"You know, it's not easy to fix this bed when you're throwing your stuff on it." He joked, waving a finger at her. She looked at him with a blush forming at her cheeks.

"No… I mean you don't have to do that, because I was hoping to sleep in your bed tonight." She said shyly. He gives her a smirk.

"Is that so, what happened to taking steps?" He asked sarcastically, but genuinely. She looked at him with a shy smile.

"These ARE steps… steps as far as one single leg can take me at a time. I'm not saying we have to have a repeat of last night. I would be just as content laying next to you, knowing I have you by my side." She said, continuing to give him a shy smile. Taiyang continued to give her a smirk.

"Is that all?" He asked sarcastically, while giving her a playful smile.

"And… your bed is comfortable okay." She said, giving him a playful shove. He begins to laugh a bit, grabbing her belongings and handing them to her.

"That's what I thought." He teased.

They each give each other a genuine smile before Summer turns to walk towards the doorway. She looked back quickly to see Yang trying to find a way inside a box, and let out a small little laugh at how cute she is.

"Oh, Summer!" Taiyang said abruptly. She turned to look at him in a slightly startled manner from the doorway.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered.

"I'll have breakfast ready for you when you get out." He said with a smile. She gives him a small sarcastic look.

"When I get out? You mean you're going to leave it on the bathroom floor or something?" She said playfully. Taiyang begins to laugh almost uncontrollably, taking him a few moments to regain his composure to speak.

"Looks like you're going to be giving my lame jokes a run for their money." He said with a smirk, but quickly shifting it to a genuine smile. She gave him a heartfelt smile back.

"I did learn from the best after all." She said, slightly turning to walk away.

"One more thing!" Taiyang blurted out loudly. Summer almost stumbled before turning back to look at him.

"YES Tai?" She responded in a sarcastic, but playful tone.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret." He taunted.

"OH? And what might that secret be?" She asked, giving him a playful but annoyed look.

"If you get back late, I'll be sure Yang doesn't take your spot tonight." He said giving her a wink. She looked at him wide-eyed for a moment, then looked away quickly in a shy manner. She looked back up to him with a smile and a blush at her cheeks.

"I'll try not to disturb you if you're sleeping." She said giving him a wink of her own, before walking away toward the bathroom.

~~~~Several Months Later~~~~

"Do you think this could be something serious?" Taiyang said sitting down at the kitchen table, carrying a bowl of mashed peas.

"She's a tough cookie Tai, I'm sure she is fine." Qrow said in a slightly muffled tone. The scroll signal showed signs of fading as the image of him flickered constantly. Tai shifted the scroll around on the table in the hope of improvement.

"I know Qrow, I can't help but worry though. So much has happened in only a few months, that I think of the worst possible things sometimes." Tai said, giving the blurry image of Qrow a concerned look.

"I actually just talked to her Tai, I called her to confirm a few things about her missions. She said everything was fine and that she would be back home really soon. That was before I called you, actually." Qrow said, giving a half smirked smile. Tai stirred a spoon in the bowl of peas, continuing to give a concerned look.

"Thanks again for taking her missions on such short notice. I appreciate it just as much as she does." Tai said, continuing to stir.

"It's no trouble, I'd do anything for both of you." Qrow said, clearly sipping his flask.

"I have to admit, it still amazes me you managed to nab a relationship with my sister and now Summer. Makes me wonder if I'm next." He added sarcastically with a subtle laugh. His image started to blur again.

"Don't tempt me with a good time Qrow." Tai jokes, scooping up a spoonful of peas. Qrow laughed subtly while taking another sip of his flask.

"By the way, did Summer tell you what was wrong when you talked to her?" He asked.

"She did, but she'll tell you herself. All I can say is you have nothing to worry about… sort of." Qrow said in a teasing tone.

"Sort of? What's that supposed to mean?" Taiyang asked sternly. Qrow laughs in a mocking way, taking another sip from his flask.

"Give Summer a hug for me, and my niece a kiss." He said while laughing some more.

"Good luck!" He added before abruptly ending the call, his image disappearing instantly. Tai lets out a sigh of annoyance.

"He always has a way to get under my skin, doesn't he?" He questioned himself, shifting his attention to Yang who was sitting across from him. He motions the spoonful of peas toward her mouth, only for her to turn her head away in pure protest.

"Yang! It's just peas! They are good!" Taiyang exclaims loudly trying to put a spoonful of peas in the toddlers face.

"NO, YUCKY!" Yang says loudly, leaning away in her seat as much as she can.

"What's so yucky in here?" Summer questioned, suddenly entering the kitchen. Yang turned to look at Summer in an excited manner.

"Mommy!" Yang yelled loudly. Summer walks over and gives her a kiss on the forehead, then quickly gives Taiyang a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, you're back earlier than I anticipated. I was just talking to Qrow about you too. How are you feeling? Tai asked, putting the bowl of mashed peas to the side and taking Yang out of her chair. The toddler runs off into the living room to play with some toys.

"It's nothing I won't be able to get over, with time anyway." She said, taking a seat slowly, holding her stomach while letting out a slight grunt of pain.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your stomach has been bothering you for many days now. Did the doctor give you anything to take?" Tai asked genuinely, placing a hand on her lap. She gives him a small smile of reassurance.

"No, they told me it wasn't necessary. This is something I'll have to get over on my own. I'm just thankful Qrow agreed to take on my remaining missions for me after I told him how I was feeling." She said gently grabbing Taiyang's hand. He gently caresses her hand with his free one.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with me having to teach at signal today? I can find someone to cover for me so that I can stay here with you." He asked. She shook her head in disapproval.

"No I'll be fine, don't let me hold you back. Yang is far from being a burden on me. I can usually get her to take a nap with me easily too." She said, giving him a smile. He leans in to give her a quick passionate kiss on the lips before standing up and walking over to the kitchen counter.

"How about I make you some soup? That always helps me when I have an upset stomach." He stated, looking back to her.

Summer shutters in place. The thought of soup making her feel even more sick.

"No, that's okay. I'm not really 'feeling' soup." She said, holding her stomach again. Slight pain can be seen in her eyes.

Taiyang walked up to her slowly again and took a seat next to her, giving her a puzzled look.

"Last night you barely ate dinner, and the previous night you could barely lay in bed with me without having to get up constantly to use the bathroom. Are you sure you went to the doctor's today?" He asked in a concerned tone. She looked him in the eyes genuinely.

"Of course I did, they told me not to worry." She said giving him a smile.

"Well you sure have me worrying, I've never seen you this sick before." He said in a concerned tone again. She continued to smile at him with a blush forming now.

"Well, this should seem familiar to you in some aspects, I would think." She said softly, continuing to blush with a shy smile.

"W-what do you mean?" He said softly to her, his concerned look unwavering.

"Tai… I'm pregnant."

~The End~

~AlucardJenkins~

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you as well for all the support, it truly means a lot to me.


End file.
